


Magic of a god

by kaminaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Protective Thor, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminaga/pseuds/kaminaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Hogwarts, the golden trio returns to Hogwarts. However, Ron and Hermione remained as best friends. As Christmas is coming, a stranger appears who attracts Hermione's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stranger from Asgard

It was a beautiful, snowy day of winter. There was a preparation for Christmas, and Hagrid, as usual, brought twelve pine trees to the Great Hall. Most of the students had already gone home, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed, and they were guessing excitingly, what could be the professors’ surprise for Christmas. During those six years spent in Hogwarts, they saw various surprises at Christmas. The golden trio had skipped their last year to be able to defeat Voldemort and now they returned to finish their last year. Hermione convinced her two best friends to join her. When they entered the Great Hall, professor McGonagall was standing in front of the headmaster’s chair, but there was a stranger near her, not too far from her. He was wearing green clothes, had black hair, green eyes, and his appearance was like a king’s. He was silently looking at the students. How many controllable young mortals. His eyes stopped at the golden trio, as they sat down to the Gryffindors’ table and started discussing who this new guest could be.  
\- Maybe there will be a Christmas play and he will be the main elf - guessed Ron.  
\- Don’t be so silly, Ron! - said Hermione. - Elves are not so tall like him. In my opinion, he would like to visit Hogwarts.  
\- Or he came to the Christmas party - guessed Harry. This guy was suspicious for him; moreover, he had evil glowing eyes, which promised nothing good.  
Professor McGonagall knocked her glass, and then the whole hall went silent.  
\- I have the pleasure - started the headmaster, - to introduce you our new guest who will stay here until the end of this year with us.  
The stranger then smiled evilly and stepped forward.  
\- I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose - he said.  
Then whispering went through the hall.  
\- Did he say Asgard?  
\- Where is this place?  
\- What strange clothes he has…  
Professor McGonagall ordered silence. The golden trio was listening carefully.  
\- I have a deal for you, mortals - continued Loki, not paying attention to the effects of his words. - You kneel before me, and I will protect you from a serious danger coming towards you.  
Harry immediately stood up.  
\- From a danger? We are wizards; we do not need help to protect us. How should we know that it’s not you who mean danger to us?  
Loki laughed.  
\- I am a god, foolish mortal. I’m talking about a danger that cannot even be imagined by people like you.  
Harry took out his wand, ignoring the shocked yells. Loki was looking at him with threaten. Professor McGonagall turned pale watching this scene.  
\- Mr. Potter, please… - Then seeing that her words have no effect, she rather stayed quiet, praying not to happen any serious problem.  
Loki laughed again.  
\- You’ve heard her, mortal. You’d better behave yourself.  
\- If you plan anything, I swear, you’ll regret entering this school - warned him Harry, not putting away his wand. - Clear?  
\- Oh, it is - answered Loki sarcastically.  
\- Harry, please, calm down. Let’s listen to him. Don’t judge at first sight - said Hermione suddenly. Loki looked at her, his eyes were exploring her face, and then he laughed.  
\- He is just like Voldemort! - yelled Harry. - He is not better than he was.  
\- But he is not Voldemort! - replied Hermione. - You’ve heard him. He said he is a god. Maybe it’s better to listen to him, and then we’ll decide what’s next.  
\- Your little friend is right - said Loki evilly. - You’d better behave yourself and listen.  
Harry looked at him in anger then he rushed out from the hall. The other students also started to flee out. Hermione and Ron also stood up to go. Suddenly, they had to stop because Ron had to tie his shoes. Hermione decided to wait for him.  
Loki did not follow Potter; he had a better idea. He realised that the girl is cleverer than her friends. He slowly went to the girl and stopped behind her. He had an idea, a good idea, which contains a lot of fun. It was worth coming here. He gently grabbed the girl’s hand then they disappeared from the hall. When Ron looked up, both of them had disappeared.  
Hermione woke up in an unknown place. She looked around and saw trees everywhere, and she was lying on the ground. It seemed that she lost her consciousness while Loki teleported themselves.  
\- Where am I? - She asked then noticed Loki in front of her. - What’s going on? - She asked in fear.  
Loki turned around as he heard her voice and he was scanning the girl curiously. He suddenly began to smile, but at this time, there was nothing evil in this smile.  
\- I need your help - he claimed certainly. - I want to know everything about… - then he over thought his words. - Your living place - he finished with smile and he was looking straight into the girl’s eyes.  
Hermione looked at him surprised. She wasn’t surprised because the god asked her such a thing but because she saw something in Loki’s eyes. She had to admit that he has beautiful eyes and he looks quite cute when he smiles.  
\- What do you want to know exactly and why? - She asked raising her head. - I warn you, I’m a witch and if you try to do anything, you won’t escape from it. - She started to fear but not from Loki. She tried to hide her fear, so she was looking at him full of certain, pointing her wand towards Loki’s heart. Loki, seeing Hermione’s fear, laughed, especially when he heard her threaten. He found her entertaining.  
\- Everything - he answered laughing. - Oh, don’t worry; I’m not planning to rule over your world, I only want to become one from you for a while. - Then he stepped closer to the girl. - And you’ll help me in this, as my new mentor - he said, this time with a bit crazy smile, and now he was standing really close to the girl. - Oh, yes, of course, I’ll change my appearance as your friends wouldn’t be happy if they realised who I am really.  
Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. She moved a bit back, but she didn’t put down her wand. She still tried to hide her fear.  
\- How could you think I’ll help you? I don’t even know who you are really - she asked.  
\- I can even force you - said Loki, still smiling then he grabbed the wand and took it out from Hermione’s hand. Despite being thin, Loki was strong, not only a bit. What did he say? He is a god… - But both of us can gain from this deal - he said, stepping backwards. - You help me and in favour, I’ll tell you some facts about the danger coming towards your world.  
\- What kind of danger are you talking about? - asked Hermione. Her fear slowly turned to curiosity. It seemed that Loki didn’t want to kill her, as he could have done it already if he wanted to. No, Loki let her wake up, he didn’t kill her immediately. - And what does it mean „both of us can gain from this”? What are you planning?  
\- Do you accept my deal, mortal, or not? - asked Loki impatiently, ignoring the girl’s questions. He constricted his hands into fist.  
\- First, answer me. Would anyone suffer? - The girl looked at him. Although, Loki’s reaction made her worry, she wanted to go for certain that the god has no harmful ideas.  
Loki looked at her with anger.  
\- What do you think? Do you think, I offer my help just for fun, you fool?  
Hermione’s eyes glowed with anger, but as she didn’t have her wand with her, she rather did nothing. Instead, she said:  
\- Listen, I’m not asking question for nothing. I don’t know who you are really, what your plans are. How can you expect me to help if the result is uncertain for me? - She was waiting curiously if Loki would tell her anything about himself. For some reason, Loki interested her, but she couldn’t tell why.  
Loki sighed tiredly. This mortal girl made him angry.  
\- The main point of our deal is that you share your knowledge with me for my own - he smiled then. - I am Loki from Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose. It’s enough to know. So yes or no? It’s your last chance, mortal.  
\- Okay, but… - Hermione went silent for a moment then she looked into Loki’s eyes. These eyes didn’t seem to be cruel; instead they seemed to be sad and angry. - All right, I accept - she sighed finally. - But if anyone gets hurt I will make you regret even being born.  
Loki laughed.  
\- I knew you’d decide well, little girl. - Then he stepped back and Hermione suddenly saw a bright light. Then it wasn’t Loki who was standing in front of her, but there was a slim, less tall man standing there. His hair was longer and curly. His eyes were, however, still beautiful green and there was loneliness and self-abandonment glowing in them. His clothes were just like Hermione’s: cloak and red-golden scarf. He looked amazing.  
\- So, where is your bedroom? - He asked and Hermione suddenly found herself in the corridors of Hogwarts. She was looking at him uncomprehendingly.  
\- The boys’ and girls’ dormitory are separated - she said as she was leading Loki to the Gryffindor common room.  
\- There are the boy’s room, up there, right from the stairs - she showed as they arrived. - But the problem is that according to the rules of Hogwarts, you cannot sleep there because all of them are full. I thought, you could stay down here. This is the common room; we usually study here, or just enjoy our free-time. See, there is a sofa there, in my opinion, you can sleep here comfortably - she said.  
Loki looked around. There was worse, but he is a king, he cannot sleep on… sofas. He looked at Hermione.  
\- Take me to your bedroom; nobody will notice that there is a man.  
Hermione thought, she misheard it. She was staring at Loki as he was a fool.  
\- Let me tell you, the girls’ dormitory is protected by a spell. If a man tries to go up there, an alarm system alarms and the stairs become slide. I’m sorry, but the founders of Hogwarts somehow trusted in girls more than in boys. That’s why girls can enter the boys’ dormitory, but not the other way - she explained.  
Loki looked at her a bit angrily, but finally, he sat down on the sofa, putting up with the situation. He couldn’t risk being caught; he had to know everything about the place before he subjugates it. Every little secret.  
\- I’ll need books, every book that is about this place and its creatures. I want to know your habits, the subjects. From now, I’m also a student. Your classmate - his voice was imperious. He didn’t accept contradictions.  
Hermione ran up to her bedroom then some moments later, she returned with books. She put them in front of Loki and she started explaining.  
\- We have many subjects. Defence against the dark arts, potions, charms, herbology, astronomy, history of magic … - she showed the books in order. When she finished, she told Loki that in the library, there are many books about Hogwarts and magic. She didn’t understand why she was so enthusiastic, but Loki’s curiosity made her happy. When she finished, she stayed quiet and she was waiting.  
Loki was listening to her in interest then he quickly turned the pages of one of the books.  
\- I think this is enough, mortal. You are allowed to go - he ordered her while he lied down on the sofa. With a quiet sigh, he turned on his side to sleep. He didn’t have too much time to sleep because he was not able to keep his disguise while sleeping. He decided to sleep for maximum three hours then he would read the books. Hermione then saw his disguise disappear and the original Loki was lying in front of her.  
She was looking at the god. He seemed so innocent when he was sleeping. Indeed, his behaviour was not too gentle but maybe for good reason, he could change it. The rest of the Gryffindor students returned to the common room. They were not paying attention to them as everyone was sleepy and ate a lot. Harry and Ron wished a good night to Hermione then they went to sleep. Then Hermione, without any idea why, ran up to her bedroom and brought a blanket with which she covered Loki. She always brought an extra blanket from home as she found the winter too cold in the castle. Her roommates found it strange at first but later they saw the point of Hermione. After covering Loki, she sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and started to read. Loki didn’t wake up but when he felt the blanket, he huddled. He slept for three-four hours and when he woke up, he noticed Hermione, who just woke up. She had fallen asleep while reading on the rug. Loki didn’t understand it. What is she doing here? He ordered her to go to her bedroom, didn’t he?  
\- You… - suddenly he went silent. He didn’t even know her name. - Mortal, I told you to go to your room… - then he looked down, noticing the blanket. How come? Could it be? How naive and foolish from this girl. Somehow, a faint smile appeared on his face but just for a moment. The girl looked up for his voice and she was surprised for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she saw the smile well. However, the behaviour of Loki made her angry. She put her book on the table angrily and stepped in front of Loki.  
\- First of all, my name is Hermione, not Mortal. Secondly, you cannot tell me what to do. This common room is for every Gryffindor students, we do anything we want here. If you want me to help you, you’d better keep this in mind - she said.  
Loki got surprised because of this yelling. So Hermione. Well, it doesn’t matter much.  
\- You’ll help me if you want to protect your little friends. Or you want to send them to death? - Of course, it doesn’t matter, they will all die, and Hermione helps make things easy. Then Loki put up his disguise and sat up on the sofa. - Show me this place! - He said. It seemed that Hermione’s words have no effect on the God of Mischief.  
\- Then let’s clarify something - said Hermione stubbornly. - You won’t reach anything with threatening. I told you: if anyone gets hurt you’ll regret even being born. Understand finally, this behaviour is absolutely useless - her voice was confident. Her stubbornness was admired in the school, but nobody admitted it. If she had something that she believed in she was unstoppable. She herself also knew this and she felt she could use this against Loki now. In the meantime, the others left the common room. Harry and their other friends went to quidditch training, Hermione wished them good luck. The two boys looked at Loki curiously then they went on their way shrugging.  
But Loki did not accept contradictions.  
\- You do what I told you - he claimed then he stood up. Go ahead, show me the library.  
But Hermione didn’t move.  
\- If I remember well, we were talking about help, not orders. I am not your slave so you cannot order me, at most ask me. If you don’t like it I’m sorry. - Hermione never let anyone order her and she always raised her voice to make everyone understand this.  
\- I’m a king, mortal! - yelled Loki. - You have to follow my orders if you want to protect this place.  
Hermione went angry.  
\- There is only one problem, Mr. You-have-to-do-what-I-order: I never accept orders from anyone. Remember well: there are no kings in Hogwarts. Furthermore, I think you are mad - she was yelling louder and louder. She won’t let Loki treat her like this. - Oh, your majesty! - She said mockingly. - A bit more of humanity would do miracles.  
Loki wanted to answer when they heard thundering. Loki looked out through the window with fear when he heard the noise. This storm appeared suddenly, until this point the weather was calm, the snow was falling silently.  
Hermione got shocked because of the thunder. She never liked storms, she always got scared. To hide this, she sat down on the rug and stared the fire. Loki looked at her then he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself. Then a thundering noise could be heard from outside, and Loki quickly ran to the stairs to hide in the girls’ dormitory. Hermione looked at him and said:  
\- I told you not to go there. - Her voice was silent. - It’s useless to hide; this must be the storm breaking the window. Just leave this to me, I’ll fix it. - Suddenly she started to listen as there were strange noises coming from outside. Suddenly, the door opened and Loki got frozen when he saw who was standing there. The new stranger was tall and strong and he had blond hair. He was holding a hammer in his hand. His clothes were familiar to Hermione as they were just like Loki’s in his original form. However, this man didn’t seem as weak as Loki.  
Loki quickly hid behind a plant and sat down. He was waiting embarrassed.  
\- Where is my brother?! - asked the stranger. Hermione got shocked. What is going on here?  
\- Who are you? - She asked the first question that came to her mind.  
The man stepped closer to the girl. He didn’t seem to be scary; still, his appearance was noble.  
\- My name is Thor Odinson - he answered. - And my brother is Loki. I didn’t mean to scare you. - Then he kneeled near Hermione and kissed her hand. - I am not your enemy, don’t be scared of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was very surprised. Thor’s behaviour was completely different from Loki’s. Thor was more human and friendlier than his brother.  
\- Is he really your brother? And… Tell me, if I may ask, why are you looking for him? - She asked politely, guardedly looking at the god. She didn’t want to ask too personal questions.  
Loki’s eyes compressed, and he went to the girls’ dormitory, quickly but silently. If his foolish brother starts his tale, he will ruin the whole plan of Loki, and the girl won’t trust in him.  
Thor began his explanation with a charming smile.  
\- Because Loki… - But suddenly, both of them winced as the alarm-charm alarmed, indicating that a male person stepped on the stairs that lead to the girls’ dormitory. The whole stairs became a slide.  
Hermione looked at the direction of the dormitories, and she popped up almost immediately. She ran to Loki and started to shout at him angrily.  
\- Haven’t I told you not to go there? You really ignore what I’m saying, you pervert idiot? I advise you to bring appropriate reasons why I shouldn’t curse you right now.  
Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Loki.  
\- You can start - she said trembling by anger.  
Loki looked at her questioningly. He can be busted immediately by the girl. Unless… He quickly embraced Hermione.  
\- I’m sorry. I got lost and I wanted to speak with you - he said in a different style as he wasn’t Loki but someone else. He grabbed the girl’s hand and gave a kiss on it just like Thor did before. There was no sign of the previous headstrong god.  
The girl felt as she turned red. She was the most surprised because of Loki’s reaction. Nevertheless, she was able to hide her surprise so the two gods didn’t notice anything.  
Thor looked at her questioningly.  
\- Tell me, can you help me? - He asked, interrupting the situation. Hermione looked at him uncertainly.   
\- Well… - she began, and then looking at Loki, she changed her mind. - Unfortunately, I don’t know Loki, but if I see someone who might be him, I’ll tell you immediately - she promised.  
\- It would be important for me to find him - Thor said. - Heimdall saw him around here, are you sure, he wasn’t here? - He asked. - I don’t know what he is planning.  
Hermione showed around in the room.  
\- As you can see, we are only three of us here; the rest of the students went to the library, or to training, or walking in the courtyard after lunch. About ten-twelve students stayed in the school, the others have gone home for Christmas break. Believe me, if I see a strange person, I recognise immediately that he is not from here. I promise, I’ll tell you as soon as possible if he appears.  
Then, looking at Loki, she went on.  
\- But you couldn’t tell me why you are looking for him actually - she said.  
Loki’s eyes expanded, and then he grabbed Hermone’s hand.  
\- He would tell you but we have to speak. I wasn’t heading towards to the girls’ dormitory. Sorry, but you are disturbing us - he looked at Thor.  
Thor nodded.  
\- Loki can be dangerous, please, inform me immediately if you happen to know anything about him - he asked.  
Hermione nodded, and when Thor left, she turned to Loki angrily.  
\- Would you tell me what’s happening here?  
Loki looked at her.  
\- What do you want to know? - He asked changing back to his original form.  
\- First of all, what are you planning? Secondly, why is your brother looking for you? Thirdly … - Here she got stuck. “What was this that you did just now?” - She wanted to ask but she thought it would be better if she didn’t. - Well... erm... How did you get here? - She asked instead.  
Loki looked into her eyes this time in which he saw anger, curiousity and sadness, and then he turned around.  
\- It’s not your business, mortal - He answered coldly, as if the previous situation hadn’t happened, and then he went to the sofa.  
Hermione looked after him disappointedly. She was expecting to be able to speak with Loki in a normal way, but it seemed to be impossible. She decided to handle this situation in another way.  
\- Okay, if you don’t want to tell, you don’t have to. But my name is not „mortal” but Hermione. - She went to the window and looked out through it.  
Loki didn’t take care of her.  
\- Heimdall knows that I’m here - He said suddenly, and he looked at the girl. - Thor will return. Tell me, will you let me on?  
Hermione answered still looking out.  
\- I don’t know… I think, I don’t want to get involved in your „none-of-your-business” cases. If you want, you will speak with your brother, if not, you won’t. It’s not my decision.

Loki never would admit it but he was surprised by this answer and he was looking at the girl from behind.  
\- If you are loyal, I’ll reward you - he said finally. He was speaking as if he was reigning here.  
Hermione, hearing this, turned around and looked at Loki angrily.  
\- I’ve told you, I’m not your slave - She said. - Either you handle me equally or let’s leave this whole thing. Rewards… Oh, come on. Tell me, what are you thinking I am; a house elf?  
\- Humans are abject and naive. They never will be equal to us, gods - Loki answered. - You are also human, aren’t you?  
The girl got surprised hearing these thoughts.  
\- I think, I’m a bit more than a simple human - She hissed. - If you didn’t pay attention, I told you I am a witch. A human with magic power. Just to let you know, I have different opinions about humans but let’s leave it now.   
She turned back to the window. Her eyes slowly filled with tears as she was thinking about her parents who were simple humans. They are not abject. Hermione loved them very much. Loki couldn’t see her tears from behind, well, not if it touched him. He arrived with a plan that he have to bring off in any way.  
\- The difference is - He said, - that you live for maximum a hundred years, we even for more than five thousand. Humans are weak even if they know some magic. They almost wish to be ruled. Isn’t it true, mortal?  
Hermione turned around and answered with her hand in fist.  
\- What do you know about humans? Or about human feelings? You have no idea how it’s like when you are worrying about someone because you cannot be there all the time to protect them.  
She couldn’t help, she started to cry silently. Loki’s behavior had a desperate effect on her.  
Loki was looking at her surprised, and he watched her crying without any movement. He didn’t know what he could do. Hermione was right; Loki didn’t know anything about how it was like when someone is important for him. How it is when he worries about someone as nobody had ever worried about him. Family… For what? When they are not real. Finally, he slouched his head and he asked almost whispering:  
\- You told us it’s Christmas break. Why didn’t you go home?  
Hermione was surprised. She wiped her eyes and she answered silently.  
\- My parents have traveled to France. I didn’t have too much interest in it; moreover, my two best friends also stayed here so I thought it would be the best to stay.  
Loki sighed. The girl protected him from Thor, after all. For the first time in his life, somebody stood on his side not against him.  
\- Do you want to see them? - He asked silently. This kind of kindness wasn’t his habit somehow.  
Hermione looked at him surprised.  
\- What do you mean? In Hogwarts, it’s impossible to apparate and disapparate, the train has already left. There is no other way of travelling. Furthermore, France is far away from here.  
\- I can take you there as a reward for your loyalty and your services - Said Loki in his previous behaviour. - Magic of the Earth is different from mine.  
\- I told you, I’m not a slave who needs to be rewarded - said Hermione huffished. - Plus, according to your previous behaviour, it’s not your habit to help anyone. Are you planning something again? - She asked suspiciously.   
\- In this world, nothing is for free but… I owe you because of my foolish brother - Loki answered. - If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t offer you this.  
\- I see - Hermione said. - Tipical. You think if someone does something for you, they do it only for reward. Is this really your obsession? And what if you don’t like somebody’s request?  
\- If the slaves are not pleased they can even rebel - explained Loki. - A king cannot risk it, and I told you, I’ll reward you. I don’t want to risk your betrayal, mortal.  
Hermione couldn’t say a word because of indignation. When she was able to speak, she only asked this:  
\- Do you think I am nefarious? Or a two-faced person who is only interested in the reward?  
Loki turned away his head.  
\- Do you want to see them or not? - He asked again.  
Hermione couldn’t consider this situation. But she noticed something.  
\- Before I answer... Can I ask a question? - She asked shyly.   
\- Maybe you’ll get answer, mortal - answered Loki, and then he looked at the girl. Loki’s behaviour was really like a king’s.   
\- Tell me... What you would like the most? I mean... What is that you have been wishing in your whole life? - asked Hermione silently.  
Loki looked at her for a moment astonished. Why is she interested? He was expecting a totally different question. Why is this girl interested in him actually? They just got known each other... It’s incomprehensible. Of course, the answer was evident: he always wanted to be equal to his brother, Thor. Actually, he never wanted the throne, he only wanted his father (who is not his father!) recognise him and not always see the shadow of Thor in him who always follows his brother. In any point of view, he is not more than a tool for Odin to keep peace. His whole life was this. A tool to keep the peace. So why couldn’t he ignore the laws and bring chaos instead? Suddenly, a memory appeared in his head, when Thor destroyed the Rainbow-bridge and they were hanging over the Nothing. He remembered when he looked at his father, expecting some commendation but all he got was a “no, Loki”. His entire plan was ruined and he was his brother’s shadow again. So he let the stick go with which Thor was holding him, and he rather disappeared in the Nothing. He preferred death but still, he is here with one more chance to get his revenge.  
Loki was looking at the girl for a long time, and then he asked suspiciously:  
\- Why are you interested in it after all?  
Hermione shrugged.  
\- I don’t know... - She looked at Loki. - Don’t tell me it’s a problem that I asked. I’m just simply interested in what a god like you might wish.  
Loki was looking at the girl for a while, and then he turned his back and went to the door. He didn’t want to answer, he didn’t want to show more of himself, and he didn’t want to know the girl more. He changed into his disguise - a simple illusion, still effective.  
Hermione couldn’t say a word. She watched as Loki goes to the door then she turned her back and sat down in front of the fireplace. She was thinking about herself. Why is she interested in Loki? What are her feelings towards Loki?  
Loki left the common room heading to somewhere else. Hermione suddenly heard a voice behind her and she winced.  
\- It’s an amazing place - said the voice then the owner of this voice sat down near Hermione. - I am not surprised that my brother came here.  
\- I also love it - answered the girl and she went silent. She couldn’t say more because she was confused.  
\- I didn’t want to break the window - said Thor suddenly. - I’ll fix it, I promise. Maybe can I help you in something? - He asked.  
Hermione shook her head. She silently stood up and went to the window mentioned then she said:  
\- Reparo! - The window was changed into its original form.  
\- Here. You don’t have to sorry, It’s okay - She sat back smiling.  
Thor was staring at the window astonished. When it fixed itself, his mouth stayed open. He had already seen magic but this was... different.  
\- I didn’t know that wizards exist on Earth as well. How come that the S.H.I.E.L.D. has not searched for you?  
\- What is S.H.I.E.L.D.? - asked Hermione. She had never heard this name before.  
\- Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division - Answered Thor being proud of himself for remembering it. - They search for people with special skills and they employ them to protect the world. Maybe you have heard about the Avengers - He said. Hermione faintly remembered something about them. - This place is the most unique one I’ve ever been. Who is your leader? - Asked Thor.  
\- We don’t have a specifically spoken leader - answered the girl. - Professor McGonagall is the headmistress of this school, and the head of the wizard world is the minister of magic. But we don’t have a specific leader.  
\- Who can I inform about my brother, who takes me seriously? I don’t know what his plan is but he is mad about me and Asgard. He is certainly up to no good. Where is this McGong or who? - Somehow this name was impossible to remember for him.  
Hermione lifted her eyebrows.  
\- I don’t know how much it helps but I take you seriously. Professor McGonagall’s office is down there. She surely helps you.  
\- Are you able to inform everybody? - Asked Thor. - I’ll speak with that professor, just in case.  
The girl thought. If she would be able to inform everyone, there would be some people who wouldn’t believe her as there were no so many people who loved her as it would have been useful in this case.  
\- Alright, I think this would be the best idea. There would be more people who believe her than me - She said. - I’ll try to speak with as many people as I can, though - She promised.  
\- Thank you - grabbed Thor her hand and gave a kiss on them again. - My friendship is yours.  
\- Thank you - said Hermione smiling.   
Thor was very different. While Loki was ruling, stubborn, scornful and high-minded, Thor was decent, as if they weren’t brothers. Finally, Thor stood up and went to the door to go and speak with McGonagall. Hermione, after Thor left, looked into the fire again. Indeed, there were not many people who loved her; moreover, most of the students hated her because of her origin. Her parents were muggles, just simple dentists and she, Hermione, dealt with studying instead then later she spent as much time as possible with her two best friends. However, she was never able to fit in. By now, she has reached that there were less people bullying her but there still were people telling her off, making her feel that she didn’t worth as much as purebloods. She was sad about this but she had never told it anyone.  
Some minutes later, Loki returned into the room. Earlier, Hermione had told him the password so he could enter easily.  
\- When will the classes begin? - He asked grabbing a book that Hermione had brought him. It was time to read all of them.  
\- Next week, on Tuesday - answered Hermione still looking into the fire. She didn’t feel like doing anything in connection with studying. Even she didn’t understand what her problem was. Indeed, she was ready with her homework on the day before, she only had one remaining administered paper, she planned to write it on the next day.   
Loki nodded then he sat down on the sofa and began to read ignoring the girl. Hermione watched him reading surrepetiously, waiting for any occurring questions about any of the books. However, Loki was silently reading for hours. One or two students were walking in the common room but nobody disturbed them. In the meantime, it went dark. Harry and Ron wished a good night to Hermione and they went to their dormitory to speak with their roommates. Loki, when he finished the first book, grabbed the next one when he noticed that Hermione was still there.  
\- Tell me, how long are you planning to sit here? - He asked.  
Hermione didn’t know what to think about this question.  
\- Erm… If I’m disturbing you I’ll leave - She stood up and went to the girls’ dormitory.  
\- You should sleep, mortal - said Loki ordering then he opened the book in his hand. Thor was somehow more kind.  
\- I’ve already told you… ah, never mind - said Hermione giving up trying then she closed the door behind her. Her silent snivel could be heard for a while.  
\- “Puny mortal” - thought Loki and went on reading. He was up all night to finish all the books. He wasn’t tired so it made him no problem. He didn’t even think about Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Involuntary interest  
On the next day, Hermione woke up a bit sadly but by now, she was calm. She didn’t understand why she went haywire because of Loki’s nonchalance and she was angry with herself. But it doesn’t matter; new day, new possibilities, right? After preparing herself, she went down to the common room and looked around. She saw that Loki had disappeared. The books he was reading laid on the table as if they never had been touched, although, the blanket had also disappeared. Hermione found the whole thing strange but she decided to make her remaining homework. She was ready quickly as she had already decided what to write. Harry and Ron joined her later.  
\- Say, Hermione – Ron said. – Why are you always the first being ready with your homework? We’ve saved the world and you want to play an eminent student.  
\- You also should concentrate on yours – replied Hermione while she was correcting Harry’s paper. – It’s okay, Harry, here you have some inaccuracy, please, correct it – she showed.  
\- Okay, okay – said Ron. – By the way, where is your new friend? I see, you two became close friends. Where is he from? It’s interesting to have two visitors this year, isn’t it?  
\- I don’t know where he came from – Hermione shook her head. – But yes, I think, it’s interesting – she added because she didn’t want Loki to be busted. She herself didn’t understand but she didn’t want.  
\- I think, what is strange is that professor McGonagall hasn’t introduced him to us – said Harry. – However, personally, that Loki guy was enough for me; I don’t want to meet new people somehow.  
Hermione finished correcting Ron’s paper as well and now she was sitting satisfied. She was thinking about searching for Loki to ask him how he liked the books. She loved the god’s interest for the books. She saw a kindred soul in him. But now, as she was thinking, she thought what if Loki wouldn’t ask any more help from her. She went sad as she was thinking about their ways separating. It was very strange, but she missed Loki. Suddenly, she heard giggles from outside and these sounds were getting closer. Two girls entered the common room, giggling and laughing.  
\- He is super cute, isn’t he? – asked one of them to the other. – How come that I haven’t seen him before. I want to get him, no matter what.  
\- Oh, no – said the other. – He is only mine.  
Hermione was listening for them for a while, and then she suddenly started to worry. Could it be? The girls left, but Loki still hasn’t returned. The golden trio finished their homework, and the boys left to enjoy doing nothing on the courtyard. Hermione didn’t join them. She saw a crowd in the direction of the Great Hall and she went there to see what was happening. For her greatest surprise, she found Loki there, being surrounded with at least four girls, who were disturbing him, it could be clearly seen but they didn’t give up. Loki wasn’t paying too much attention to them; he was rather foraging in his plate to recognise that food received from one of the girls. He couldn’t recognise what it could be; this food was strange for him, so he was looking at it mistrustfully.  
\- Say, Logan, will you study here with us from now? – asked the blond girl who gave him this strange food. However, Loki only worthed her with a contemptuous glance and he didn’t answer.  
When he realized that the food he got is quite bizarre, he rather took an apple from the table. At least he knew what it was. When Hermione got closer, one of the girls with brown hair and slim body started to shout madly.  
\- Oh, Hermione! – She shouted excitedly. – Wouldn’t you come here to introduce yourself? He is Logan.  
Loki raised his head and looked at Hermione. He didn’t even notice her entering. However, the girl didn’t say anything. She signed with an eyebeam that she knew what was going on, and then she turned around and ran out. She wanted to be as far from the giggling girls as it was possible.  
Loki got surprised. Suddenly, he got up and started to run after Hermione. He found the girl’s behaviour incomprehensible. What is her problem?  
Hermione stopped at the end of the corridor. She was wiping her eyes nervously and she was looking out of the window deep in her thoughts. She never was that giggling girl, so she knew, it’s useless to stay there in the Great Hall, she wouldn’t have any chance… For what? What she wants actually?  
Loki finally reached her and he stopped behind her. What should he say now? He never got in such a situation so he didn’t know what to do. Should he say anything?  
\- Mortal… - he said finally.  
The familiar voice brought the girl to mind.  
\- It’s not my name – she said weakly.  
Loki swallowed silently. He was about to say something when the loudspeaker began to speak.  
\- Dear students staying here! Our school organises a Christmas ball in this year as well to let everyone enjoy themselves – said the voice of professor McGonagall, then she informed the students about the details.  
But Hermione wasn’t paying too much attention. She was heading to… well, she didn’t know, where. Loki, of course, followed her silently, as if nothing had happened. Christmas ball… Just like in Asgard. The loudspeaker informed the students about Loki and the danger made by him and ordered everyone to be careful.  
Hermione went out to the courtyard and sat down under a tree. Her two best friends were also outside and they told her that Harry invited Ginny to the ball and Ron finally was willing to ask Luna, who was also spending her last year in Hogwarts.  
\- But don’t come in some… carrot dress – he said. Harry hid a grin.  
Suddenly, Ron realized that he could have invited Hermione as well but it was already too late.  
\- Sorry, Hermione – he looked at her sadly. Hermione resignedly dabbed.  
Then the two boys went to train for quidditch.   
Hermione didn’t want to watch them. She pulled her legs under her and bended her head on them. She wasn’t interested in what was going on around her. What’s this? Is she really jelous? But why?  
Loki, when he stepped out, looked around. He had never been outside the castle. Finally, he sat down near Hermione and he was just sitting there, silently. He had no idea what to say now.   
Hermione was thinking about what to do now. She was a bit angry with herself because she was not so zippy as the other girls. She wasn’t always giggling nor forcing anyone to pay her attention. What should she do to make someone notice her?  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. It was Thor, who was walking with the headmistress but when he noticed Hermione, he crouched to her.  
\- Hey, hey, what is it, miss? – He asked, and when Hermione raised her head Loki was already disappeared. The girl forced a smile.  
\- Nothing, really, I’m just tired because of studying – she answered then she stood up to go back to the common room.  
\- Are you sure… um…what’s your name? – Thor asked. – Would you like me to go with you?  
\- I’m Hermione – smiled the girl. – Thank you, but I would like to be alone now – she said kindly and she started to go.  
\- Hermione. Beautiful name – said Thor then he went to the other direction.  
Hermione smiled at him kindly then she headed to the common room. She was on the corridors when one of her schoolmates stopped her. It was Cormac McLaggen, who wanted Ron’s role in the quidditch team. He also returned to finish his last year.   
\- Hey, Hermione – he began. – You know, there will be this Christmas ball. You will come with me, won’t you? – He stood in attention to show that he is proud and strong. Hermione couldn’t say a word. She didn’t like Cormac, and since when he abased Ron, she actually hated him.   
Loki arrived here exactly in this moment. He suddenly stopped. He thought, Hermione only has two friends, Potter and that ginger. Then who is this guy?   
Hermione didn’t notice Loki. She tried to tell Cormac kindly that she didn’t want to go with him.  
\- I don’t know – she said as kindly as possible. – I’ll decide for tomorrow, okay?  
\- Okay, baby, but don’t make me disappointed – said Cormac, caressing Hermione’s hair. – I don’t like being disappointed.  
Hermione wanted to escape from him but then Cormac hugged her tightly, so she couldn’t. Loki then stepped closer and he coughed.  
\- I need the mo… - Here he stopped. – The girl – he finished like this finally. He wouldn’t admit but he somehow didn’t like this situation.  
Cormac looked at him scornfully. He didn’t let Hermione go.  
\- Wait for your turn, loser – he said sassily. – We are talking with my wannabe girlfriend if she would come with me to the Christmas ball. – Suddenly, a strong explosion could be heard and Cormac flew back and fell on the floor. Hermione was looking at him with sparkling eyes, holding her wand in front of her.  
Loki glanced at Hermione then he formed an ’o’ with his mouth.  
\- Oooh, it seems that the lady doesn’t like you. I think, It will be a ’no’, you mewling quim – he stepped near the boy with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
Cormac was staring at Hermione panting.  
\- What is it? – He asked.  
\- Go to hell, Cormac – hissed Hermione then she left him there. She went to the common room. Her hands were shaking because of the anger. What does he think? She is not an object to be owned.  
Loki felt like he must smile at the boy evilly. When Hermione left, he suddenly raised Cormac, holding his collar.   
\- I don’t want to see you near her anymore – he whispered threateningly to his ears. – Or else, you won’t escape so easily. – Then he released him and justified the coat on himself.  
Hermione reached the common room and now she was sitting in front of the fireplace with her head on her knees. She tried to calm down but she was very angry. Such an abasing situation. What did she commit to deserve this? Then she remembered Loki’s interaction. She couldn’t understand it but she was too angry to think it over. She didn’t see Loki threatening Cormac but she was thankful to Loki for interrupting.  
Loki entered the common room. He didn’t say a word but he was glad to change back to his original form for a while.   
\- Crying is useless – he said. – Who was this guy? – He asked, though he tried to pretend if it didn’t interest him.   
Hermione looked at him.  
\- It was Cormac, my schoolmate – she answered. – By the way, I’m not crying – she added nervously.  
\- Is he harmful? – asked Loki ignoring the girl’s last sentence. He sat down on the sofa.  
\- He is just a simple idiot – said Hermione. Why does it interest Loki?  
Loki began to scan Hermione silently.  
\- Balls… How are they organised here? Is it obligatory to participate? – He asked finally.  
\- Usually, there are lot of people there. It’s a kind of enjoyment in beautiful dresses and so on. It is very cosy – said Hermione.  
Loki was listening to her silently. He was playing with his fingers.  
\- Will you say yes to that guy? – He asked, but he didn’t know why.  
Hermione got surprised. Then she shook her head.  
\- No way. Nobody can behave with me like this – she looked a bit angrily.  
\- So you will go alone, mortal? – asked Loki.  
\- Please, stop calling me like this – asked Hermione quietly. – But I don’t know if I go or not. Everybody has a partner…  
\- What about your two friends? You could go with them – suggested Loki.  
\- They already have a partner – replied Hermione. – Harry will go with Ginny, Ron’s sister, and Ron invited Luna, our schoolmate. After it he remembered that he could have invited me as well – she laughed a bit angrily because of a former memory. There was a similar situation. Ron always tends to forget that he has a friend who is a girl.  
\- It seems the part about Ron touched you – said Loki suspiciously.   
\- Don’t misunderstand me – said Hermione immediately. – You know… It feels bad that we have been friends for eight years and he doesn’t pay attention to such elementary things. I got used to this from the others but as he is my friend, this makes me sad – she explained sighing.  
Loki nodded and began to move a bit nervously.  
\- Well, then accept your only one invitation – he suggested coldly. – Maybe this is your only chance, mortal.  
Hermione looked at him a bit angrily.  
\- No way. I don’t want to be with any foolish, proud, rude boys – she said then she stood up and went to the window. – I’d rather not go.   
Loki shrugged and he looked sideway as if he wasn’t interested in this topic anymore. Then he suddenly stood up and rushed out through the door. Foolish mortal…  
Hermione looked after him shocked. What bad things she said? Then she shrugged and she sat down to read. She couldn’t handle this situation anymore, so she let Loki be alone and calm down.


End file.
